


Evil Fish Soldiers

by Kaspider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Silly, Sisters, Superpowers, fish lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspider/pseuds/Kaspider
Summary: A Mysterious Fish Lord is threatening to end the world with his minion fish soldiers. It is up to two sisters, Rira and Ren, to save the world from the Fish Lord taking over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fast paced crazy story i wrote back in 2014 for NaNoWriMo. I was following a lot of prompts and challenges people set for other people to put in their stories. Basically Ren is a girl who has been trained in the League of Assassins. She has a girlfriend called Laura who helps her run the little missions she likes to do. Ren's special powers are super speed and good sword handling. She always has two Katanas on her all the time.
> 
> Her sister Rira has a unique special power of talking to plants and vegetation. She joins with Ren in their ultimate mission to stop the Fish Lord.
> 
> Ken is a young boy who was groomed by Fish Lord at a young age to control water. But he escaped from Lord's prison and that is the reason Fish Lord wants to cause havoc.

Ren stared at the tall mirror in the darkest corner of the room. The purple and red disco lights were blazing away but their lights were not reaching her standing in front of the mirror. She was not looking at herself though. She was staring at something in the mirror. She was distracted. Her hands were slightly shaking and she was nervous. After realizing this, she looked down at her cup of coffee which was shaking with her hands. Oh come on Ren, she thought to herself, you've been in a much worse situation than this, you can handle this.  
With that thought she slipped back and collided with someone resulting in her coffee spilling. She looked up at whoever it was with a slight anger and frustration.

'Oh Ren, I am so sorry,' he said looking apologetic. Cory was a friend. He was a good friend but he was not trustworthy. Nobody was trustworthy here. Apart from the ones she handpicked. Of course. She had to turn on the assassin inside her tonight. She had been training everyday but she didn't get a chance to apply the training. Until tonight. Hopefully if her plans go according to the plan.

'It's OK Cory. What is that you've got?' Ren asked over the loud music of the party. Cory flashed his wand and stood back to show his gown. He even had round glasses on. Was he trying to be Harry Potter?

'I'm a wizard from Hogwarts and this is my 8 inch wand,' Cory said showing off.

'8 inches? Wow,' Ren said without any interest. She was looking around to see if any of her gang was around. There were loads of students here having fun who wore different costumes. One had come wearing an Iron Man suit. Iron Man was not even scary. What the hell is that boy thinking?

Ren herself was Lady Deathstroke. Well, the lady version of Deathstroke. Luckily Cory brought this up. She wanted him to. It was part of the grand plan.

'And what about you? What are you dressed up as?' he asked.

'I am Lady Deathstroke. Master is assassinating,' she said innocently and took both of her dummy katana swords out to show him. The swords were made of plastic foam and she nudged her sword in his belly playfully.

'Do you really want to start a fight?' he asked smiling.

'I'll kick your ass every single time like I always have been for the past year,' she said nudging her sword more.

'We will see about that,' he said.

Ren had been in this school for a year and a half now and this was truly a shithole. A shithole describes this very well. This wasn’t the school for the rich and posh kids. All the poor people come here. All the crooks and bullies come here and that is what she was going to sort out today.

She didn’t notice Cory still standing there. She was distracted when he asked her about her sister. ‘Where is Rira? I don’t see her.’

Ren looked around again, this time genuinely looking for her older step sister. ‘She should have come by now.’

Her eyes lingered toward the door when she saw her. Her sister was beautiful. That pretty but forlorn face which made her sad too. Ren loved her. She would do anything for her. Just like she was about to do tonight.

Rira was not wearing anything. At least it didn’t look like a fabric. Green vines and branches entangled her body from legs to her hips showing her bare waist and novel. Her breasts were covered with more vines and leaves intermingling with each other. She was looked remarkable.

Ren noticed Cory standing there, his mouth wide open. Ren smacked her foam sword on his face lightly. ‘Shut that mouth before a spider goes in there.’

Cory jerked at that and smiled embarrassingly. ‘She looks amazing.’

Ren looked at Rira too who was still standing at the entrance greeted by her few friends. ‘She is one of a kind,’ Ren said. ‘But excuse me. Right now, I need to be with my friends. They must be wondering where I am.’

Cory smiled at her and Ren walked off. She was wearing minimal blue dress too, cut to perfection for easy manoeuvring. It was a nice dress. Blue shorts with blue top and black boots. She had her katanas at the back which will come handy. Ren walked to the corner and out of the room avoiding Rira. She didn’t want her to find out that she was here. She had a mission to do and it was about to commence in a minute. She took out an ear piece from her pocket and adjusted on her ear.

‘Laura, come in. Do you copy?’

At first there was no response but then the ear piece opened and Ren heard screams. It was Laura. She had done her part. Now it was up to Ren. Ren quickened her pace down the stairs to the school’s main electric board. She had already disconnected the party room with the school. She just had to press one button and the lights would go down except the party room. She quickly pressed that button. Darkness surrounded her. She reached the top of the electric board cabinet and grabbed her twin katanas. She adjusted them on her back on top of the fake swords and practically ran upstairs where she heard the screams. She knew these corridors well plus she was getting used to the darkness. She could see well in the dark anyway thanks to her training. The plan was for Laura to lure the gang in front of the Maths department. Ren reached there in a matter of seconds. She saw some torches and she saw Laura on the floor while a guy was ripping open her dress. Laura could take care of herself. Six guys were nothing for her.

She stood there in the dark looking at the six guys struggling to contain one girl. ‘Hey you bullies, why don’t you pick someone your own fucking size?’

The manhandling seized and they looked at her direction. A look of terror swept across their faces for a moment but they handled themselves and flashed their lights in her direction. Ren had her half blue half white mask on.

‘Who are you?’ a guy asked in a loud voice. She recognized him. He was Tommy, the head of this bully gang. The guy who bullied Rira a lot. Tommy had Laura’s hair in his fist and the torch in his other hand which he was flashing in Ren’s direction.

‘I saw this and I know it is you Tommy. You were trying to rape a girl in the Maths corridor. I have this recorded too.’ With this, she backed off slowly and retreated, hoping some guys will try to make a move.

‘GET HER!!!!’ Tommy yelled and four guys leapt forward in panic toward Ren. Ren paced back and hid herself behind a cabinet. When she saw the four guys turning in her direction, she climbed on top of the cabinet. By this time they had come close. Two forward two behind. She stood up and took her katanas out.

‘Up here,’ she whispered and a torch fell from one of the boy’s hand. When they looked at her, she jumped down slicing all four of them before she landed on the floor feet first. The four of them dropped dead. She walked away without looking at them. She turned the corner and found it to be empty. Where did they go? This was strange. Very not like her plan. She didn’t like when her plans change. Laura should know that. Only two guys were left. She really wanted to finish Tommy’s life. He had troubled not just Rira but a lot of other girls. He was a burden on this earth. She heard a noise just to her left and her grip on her katana tightened. Someone screamed jumping at her. She didn't use her Katana but her fist to topple him over. This was not Tommy. This was some other guy.

She grabbed his collar lifting him up. ‘Where is Tommy?’

The poor boy was terrified. ‘He...He is in the chemistry lab.’

‘Listen to me. Who does Tommy work for?’ Ren asked.

‘I don’t know who he works for but he goes to a bar every Sunday morning. A closed bar. I don’t know what he does there.’

Ren got up and used her sword to cut his arm. He screamed in pain but she slapped him. ‘You listen to me very carefully. You will go to the bar this Sunday and tell him that Tommy is finished for good. He is dead and whatever network of bullies he has going on, it will stop. Don’t go anywhere else otherwise I will find you and I will fucking kill you.’

The boy looked like he was about to pee his pants. He nodded. ‘Good boy. Now off you go while I go finish Tommy.’

She let him go and walked to the chemistry lab. It was just two blocks away from the maths department. When she entered the lab, she heard Laura squirming and screaming.

It was pure dark in this room. It seemed like Tommy had dropped the blinds too.

‘Laura?’ she called and as soon as she said that, someone jumped at her. She could smell the metal off Tommy. He had some kind of metal claws and he was flying for her. In just a split of a second, she moved to her right and Tommy dropped and collided in the benches in front. Ren managed herself taking out her Katanas and advancing for Tommy. Darkness was her friend. She had special training in the darkness. She had to spend five days in a dark cave once to be strong and focussed. She focussed on Tommy, his metal claws. She felt his presence and advanced on him again slicing the thin air again. Tommy was fast. It looked like he had some kind of a training.

‘What’s the matter?’ he said mocking her. Ren clenched her teeth and retreated back to the corner of the room and squatted there behind the fallen bench. She calmed herself and listened. She could hear only Laura’s heavy breathing. Other than that there was no sign of Tommy. She couldn’t turn on the lights too. She breathed in heavy and spotted his scent. Grabbing hard on both of her swords, she stood up and hopping on the fallen benches she jumped again in the air hoping to slice open his gut. Her sword struck with his metal claw and she dropped. This was it. She was not going to lose him now. She turned, one sword slicing open his knee and the other arm at the same time. She dropped down missing his metal claws and came up on his other side hitting the same spots again.

He moaned falling on the floor on his back. Ren took his torch light out and turned it on his face. His face was in pain. ‘Who the hell are you?’

‘I am just someone but I want you to know that why am I going to kill you tonight.’

‘You are not going to kill me, right?’ he asked.

Ren waved her katana in perfect motion and the tip of her sword landed on his chest. She pushed in a little bit. It dug an inch in his chest just where his heart was. He moaned in pain.

‘All the people you bullied. All the girls you raped, you deserve worse than this. Trust me,’ Ren said then she leaned forward putting the light right on his eyes. He closed his eyes. ‘Open your fucking eyes.’

Tommy opened his eyes painfully. ‘I will finish your network of bullies. You are just a little toad in the pond. I need to catch the big fish.’

‘Please. I will not do anything ever again,’ he pleaded crying.

Ren smiled at this. ‘Too late. You are a goner.’

With that she pushed her katana in till it pierced his heart. He stopped moving then Ren took out her sword. There was minimum amount of blood on it. It was a technique she learned in her training. Tommy wasn’t even bleeding. No mess to clean up either and nobody could trace this technique. It was not known to the outer world.

Laura joined her. ‘Well done Ren. You did a good job here.’

‘Thanks Laura and the hard part of our plan starts now. This plan should be safe and untraceable. I need you to take my katanas and hide them in our hideout. Nobody saw you here and make sure you be hidden all the way to your home. I am going back to the party.’

Laura took her katanas and mask and she jumped out of the window to exit the building. Why does she always do that? She was well weird, Ren smiled. But cute also. Ren looked at Tommy and threw the flashlight on him. She walked calmly out of the lab and downstairs where the electric board was. She switched the lights back on and connected all the wires at the right place.

When she walked in the party, half of the students had gone. It seemed all the juniors had already left. Even Cory wasn’t there. This was bad. She would get in the eyes of the seniors and right now she did not want to be the girl under the spotlight. She retreated back and went out of the door. She had spotted Rira on the way out. She looked at peace, happily chatting away with her friends. That’s all Ren wanted. For Rira to be happy. She would do all the dirty work for her. She would take care of her big sister and she does not even want credit for it. When she exited the school, she called Laura.

‘Where are you?’

‘Did want you said and now I am heading home,’ Laura said.

‘Can you give me a lift?’ Ren asked.

‘I just left two mins ago.’

‘Stop whining and come pick me up in front of the school.’

Waiting under the street light for Laura, she heard a noise in the bushes. Then she saw a figure holding his arm running in an alleyway. Ren smiled. Her plan was working well. She had a lot of work to do in the coming weeks and she must get ready for it. She needed more than katanas for this. That was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlyn High School was a pretty place to study. That is what Ken thought. Then again he had never been to a school ever in his life. He was home schooled in Japan from his father. His father taught him Japanese and English which was coming very handy here in New York. New York was a good place but it was very busy. IT was jammed full of people unlike back in Japan where he lived. He lived in a small village. His father had a lake house about 3 kms far from the nearest village. He spent all his childhood near a lake. Now the sudden move to New York. He hated it. His father still didn’t tell him why they moved. It messed up his life. But he was always taught to be positive and think positive. He had to take this in a positive way. He still needed to adjust then he will deal with the positivity. He hadn’t made any friends. There were a couple of boys he was friends with and that was all.

Today was the 1st of November. Last night the school held a Halloween Party but he didn’t attended. He didn’t even know what Halloween was until this year. He was OK in his home thank you very much. Today was cold. Colder than usual. A light drizzle of snow covered the pavements and school grounds. But today was a different day altogether. Half of the school was taped off by the police. There were like six police cars and four ambulances parked at the school playground. What was happening here? He walked around the taped areas. One block of the school was taped and closed off altogether. He entered his school through the main door and found that his year was holding an assembly. He went straight in the assembly hall. It was full with students chatting and whispering with each other.

Ken found an empty seat and just sat there. He wanted this to be over and done with then he could go and resume his studies. But he was a little bit curious as to what had happened and why the police was there.

Their headmaster, Mr. Reid, entered the hall and everyone went quiet. Mr. Reid adjusted the mic and coughed to see if it worked.

‘As you all know what happened in the school last night was horrible. I would advise all of you students to be calm and cooperate with the police in any way you possibly can. Our thoughts go out to the families of the victims. If any of the students require emotional support then I have hired a team. Please contact me in those regards. Thankyou. Studies will resume as normal apart from Maths and Chemistry. I will have mobile porta cabins installed in three or four days. Meanwhile Maths will resume in English classes and Chemistry will resume in Physics. Thank you again.’

Mr. Reid left and the chatter broke again. Ken got up and searched for his classmates. He found Tony just outside the register office. ‘Tony? What happened here?’

Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him to a side. They started walking to their first class which was English. ‘Someone murdered six people in this school last night.’

‘What? Murder and six people? Who would do such a thing?’

‘I don’t know but a lot of juniors think it was some kind of a ghost.’

‘That’s just nonsense. Well, I wasn’t at the party last night anyway,’ Ken said.

‘I said and it was so good,’ Tony grinned.

Ken looked at him confused. ‘Six people are murdered in the school and you are cheery as always.’

Tony punched his shoulder lightly and laughed. ‘Man look at you.’ He dropped his voice low. ‘Do you know who they were? Tommy and the gang.’

‘Tommy the big bully?’ Ken asked.

‘Yes man and the school is secretly celebrating about it. They were a nuisance to this school. I mean you see murder happening everyday. Don’t you see it in GTA?’

‘GTA? What’s that?’ Ken asked.

‘Nevermind that. Just think that the school is bully free and now the other low life bullies will think twice before taking on us juniors.’

The English corridor was really busy today. The Maths students were here and the teachers were busy trying to allocate spaces and classes and trying to adjust the students in them. ‘Right now where do we fit in this mess?’

‘I have no idea,’ said Tony. ‘Let's just ask Mr. Flex.’

It took twenty minutes to sort out the students. The teachers announced that this will be format now for a week until the mobile portacabins get sorted. Ken’s class was at the last to get sorted so they had to stand the whole twenty minutes.

The day went very well. The police paid them a visit two times and they asked some meaningless question to the students. It was crazy. When the bell sounded and 3, Ken was glad he was finished. He walked to his home. He had to walk through busy streets. The pollution from the cars and the noise was very disturbing. He hated this. He was short of patience but his father taught him to be very patient. When he reached home, he saw a pool of water and mud lying in front of his door. Everyday when he came at this home, he was greeted by this puddle of water. He knew the neighbour throws his wastewater here after he washed his clothes. Their neighbour was kind of a gangster. He was really thick. Ken wanted to teach him a lesson but his father wouldn't let him. Ren sighed again and looked at the water. He focused on it and slowly the water disappeared in the ground below. That’s it. He opened the door and entered his house.

It seemed he has entered his lake house. The peace and the calmness was there in abundance. It was awesome. He always looked forward to seeing this. The house was dipped in semi darkness. The curtains were strong and little sunlight was coming through. Upon entering the hall, he saw his father sitting in a yoga position with his eyes closed.

‘Welcome my son,’ he called, his voice soothing as honey and soft as butter.

Ken dumped his school bag on the sofa and sat in front of his father in the same position. A bowl of water was placed in front of them.

‘Close your eyes and focus on the water.’ He heard his father speak in a soft voice. Everyday he spoke the same words and everyday he felt those words were different.

‘Think of it as an Angel descending down and it is sacred and you want to reside under the Angel’s wing. Take the water up and pour it in our hands.’

Ken had to focus really hard. With closed eyes, it was very difficult. Without his target in mind, it was very difficult to pinpoint it and use it. He focused at the bowl of water in front of them and in his mind, the water ascended in a perfect manner three feet up. Then in the mid air it flowed opposite ways, two streams. Both of the streams poured on their hands at the same time.

‘Open your eyes and drink,’ his father said. He opened his eyes to find the bowl empty and his hand full of clear water. He held the water there and lifted his hand to drink it in one go.

Then his father smiled. ‘Now tell me how has your day been? I see some unsettlement in you. Is everything OK?’

Ken sighed sadly. ‘There has been killings in our school. Six students were murdered last night during the Halloween Party.’

His father was lost in thought. ‘Hmm, that is strange. There is no peace in this world. I hope they catch the murderer.’

‘But father, those students were very bad students.They hurt a lot of people. They bullied a lot of junior students,’ Ken said then lowered his face. ‘They bullied me too for the first three months.’

‘I have given you enough training so that you know what to do in each situation but remember violence is not the answer but sometimes exceptions can be made.’

‘Like in this murder case?’ Ken asked.

His father smiled. ‘You are very smart, my child. My advice would be that you stay away from this.’

‘And another thing I want to talk about is our neighbour is at it again. He dumps his washing water at our door. I do not like it.’

His father sighed. ‘I know. There is nothing I can do about it. They just don’t like the idea of foreign neighbours maybe. But at the right time we will take the right step.’

Ken smiled and hugged his father. He was not just a father but his friend, his teacher, his mentor. He was all he had.

‘But you must remember, we have greater things to deal with in the future and you just have not been trained enough. I will tell you everything when time comes.’

Ken’s smiled faded. He didn’t like this mysterious side of his father. Everyday he would use this sentence and wouldn’t explain him anything. He just wished he opened himself to him. He was 17. He was ready for everything. He was not allowed to believe that he had enough training. Only Lord knows what more training he can get. But he just wished there were no secrets in between them.

He hugged his father tight. ‘I will wait for the day you tell me everything.’

That was all he managed to say. He picked up his school bag and went to his bedroom upstairs. His bedroom was a large room with a bed in the corner and there was a huge fish tank on the opposite wall. A plant grew in a pot in the corner. He switched on the lights and sat on the bed. He looked at the fish in the fish tank. His favourite fish had swum forth to greet him. It was as if he could read their thoughts. They were happy, that much he could tell surely. But what he could do actually is measure the flow of water intake each fish is taking. The higher the intake, the more anxious the fish was. The water clean as anything which added another factor to the fish’s well-being. Seeing them made him happy. They played a big part in his life. He lay down back on his bed and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he heard some noises outside his window. He checked the clock hitting 7pm. He really did sleep that much. It was insane. He opened the window to the sound of loud music in the neighbour’s garden. The big fat bulky guy was drinking beer and screaming to really loud rock music. He thought it was Rock. Tony sometimes listened to it.  
He wanted to shout and say something but he could not muster up the courage to do it. What? Was he scared of this guy? But his father’s teaching about no violence. He was losing his esteem and his courage in all this. His rage wanted to flow out but his father’s teachings put the rage back in. But there were some side effects which he was just beginning to understand. He wanted to shout at this guy. To put him in the right place but he could not only because his father would not allow this act.

After thinking and struggling he shut the window down hard and the music was louder than before. The fat guy must have seen him here. Ken clenched his teeth and punched the punch bag hanging from the roof. He kept punching it, taking his anger out. After a 15 minute punching and kicking session, he dropped to the floor panting and sweating. The music was still there. He ignored it and went to the shower. He grabbed the towel and strolled to the bathroom. That...That bloody music.

That was it. He had enough of this. He paced to the window and opened it up with a bang.  
‘Hey! Quiet with the music!’ He shouted down at the fat guy.

The guy lowered the music down. ‘What are you gonna do, you little pussy? Hahahah.’  
With that he threw the can of beer at him which hit the top of his window. The music was up again.

He dumped his towel on the floor and darted toward the door and down the stairs. His father was in the hall. ‘Where are you going, my son?’

‘Going to teach this guy a lesson,’ he said.

‘It is not wise to start a fight.’

‘I am sorry father but he started it. I am just going to give him a reply.’

He didn’t even wait for his father’s reply and ran outside, skipping the fence and in the back garden of his fat neighbour. He went straight to the guy and punched him in the face with a might over the rock music. The fat guy toppled over the chair spilling his beer all over. He was very drunk but he managed to stand up. In the meantime, Ken threw the sound player down on the ground and smashed it to bits with his feet. Then he landed on the guy’s globe like belly and started punching his face bruising it.

‘Never ever throw your dirty water again in front of our house. Do you understand?’

The guy nodded in horror and Ken let him go. He turned back to leave exhaling heavily. What had he done? He was blinded. When the cloud of rage subsided, it all crashed down on him. He had reached his lawn when he fell on his knees. What had he really done? He just put all his father’s training in a hole. He had failed everything. He began to sob with his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Rira woke up to find some shouting going on downstairs. Someone was shouting and arguing over something. She was still in her PJs and today was off from the school. It was her last year at school so the study time was a bit lenient. She had more than enough free periods this year. She wanted to study more and more. Biology was her favourite. She wished she could actually live in the Botany class all day.

She got up to go downstairs. She went outside her room standing on the railing of the stairs. She could hear her mother's shouting. 

“Don't stay here if you don't want to. This is the price of the rent. If you don't want to pay that then you are welcome to leave anytime.”

“I am going anyway but I won't go without my deposit.” That was their tenant, Mrs Steele. She was a hard steel to crack anyway but mum was not a soft cookie herself. She chuckled at her own thought.

“Rira, are you up?” Her mom called from downstairs. Rira put her hand on her mouth and backed off slowly. She did not want to get in this argument.

The upstairs and downstairs portion was separated by different doors. They lived upstairs which had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Downstairs flat was for rent and usually there was always someone living there but today her mother seemed to have some kind of problem with the tenant. This tenant was stubborn as hell. One or two times Rira spoke with her and she was hard to even speak to. Curiously Rira went round the house in the living room to have a nose outside. She could see her mother and Mrs Steele talking and waving their hands furiously. Another minute or two they will start wrestling. She opened the window a little bit. Now she could hear them perfectly clear. She couldn’t believe herself. She was being nosey.

At that moment, Ren came with her school bag at her back. “Ren? Why have you come early today?”

Ren shrugged. “It’s lunchtime, mom.”

“Now back to where I was! I am not going to be going away without my deposit,” Mrs Steele barked.

Ren looked at her mother who was showing big signs of defeat then she stepped up to Mrs Steele. Face to face, she had to lift her heels. Ren was petite but she had this air of confidence around her.

“What seems to be the problem?” she asked and Mrs Steele gulped.

“My deposit,” she managed.

“We made it clear at the start that if anything unexpected happens then you will not get your deposit. Now hop your ass out of my house. I am hungry and I need lunch. Mom, make me something.”

Ren walked away and so did her mom. Rira watched Mrs Steele for a bit. She was still standing there defeated and lost then she walked away too. Rira felt a bit of sympathy towards her.

“Rira!” Ren shouted for her and Rira straightened up sitting on the sofa pretending to do something.

Ren entered the living room and saw Rira sitting on the sofa with her PJs on. “What are you doing there sitting?”

Rira twirled her hair in her finger. “Nothing. Just relaxing.”

Ren looked at the open window. “So you were listening to the conversation outside huh?”

Rira was amazed. How could she have known that? She was sure smart. Smarter than her anyway. Maybe it was her pink hair. Maybe Rira should dye her hair too. But pink wasn’t her colour. Green would be awesome.

“So how was your party last night, Poison Ivy?” Ren jumped on the sofa beside her.

“Wait, you didn’t see me right? You never went,” Rira said.

“I went for a little bit to the junior’s party but I have eyes and ears. You were looking beautiful.”

“Thanks. I have a double Maths after lunch. I don’t know if I should go. I don’t feel like it,” Rira said.

“Skip it. Maths is down at the moment in the school. Police is there everywhere,” Ren said looking at her nails.

“What? What happened?” Rira asked.

“Police have taped off the Maths and Chemistry blocks. I have no idea why,” Ren said.

“I need to go and check it myself,” Rira said.

“Don’t. You won’t get access to Maths Higher anyway. It’s all blocked off. Go tomorrow or something. Mom! Where’s my lunch?” Ren shouted.

Rira got up when lunch arrived for Ren. She went to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She’ll have to go tomorrow to find out what had happened. 

She had a shower and put some jeans and a top on. It was pretty cold today. She could see little snow outside. But her room was hot. There was a tropical fish tank in the corner. Her room was green and different kind of plants were in there. The plants took most of the green colour. She loved plants. She loved to take care of them. It was weird. She was weird. People have called her weird before. They claimed that she talked to plants. What was so weird in that? The plants talked back to her. Every plant had a different personality. She loved them all though. Some were happy and some were grumpy. Like this Dieffenbachia. So grumpy but looks quite good. Grape Ivy in the far corner was her best friend. She could communicate well with her.

But there were consequences too. Some plants gave her nightmares. It was like the same plants were her friends at day but at night they were terrible monsters. She was trying so hard to find a way out of this. This was her secret. She didn’t tell anyone this ever at all. Even her current boyfriend whom she never invited to her bedroom yet. She felt a little embarrassed and nervous about inviting her friends in her home. Because of the plants. The plants were her life and also her nightmare. Sometimes she wished just to chuck everything out but then her mind gets flooded with pleading mercies from the plants begging her not to throw them out.

This was the reason she spent most of the time in her bedroom, laying on her bed, talking with her best day buddies and then waiting for the nightmares to start. She needed something else in her life. She had tried everything she could but she failed every time. 

She took out a new plant she brought from the store. This was called a snake plant. It had sword shaped leaves and can grow up to 4 feet tall. It looked absolutely amazing. It was just growing. She got up to grab a bottle of water and she poured it in the pot. Then she closed her eyes connecting with the snake plant. She smiled when she felt the happiness coming from the plant. It was thanking her. The plants would never speak audibly but they’d send messages of happiness and sadness and other feelings and emotions to her brain. She could just close her eyes and think about this all day.

She opened her eyes to look at the lovely snake plant. “Please grow quickly,” she whispered fondly. Then she noticed the leaves grow larger an inch or two in just under a second. A sharp pain rose in her brain soon after that. She grabbed her head and tried to muffle her scream. The pain was too much. She knew the source of the pain. It was one of those nightmares. They would never speak at day to her. They’d just give her pains then at night they would torture her.

“Please stop,” she said in pain, her eyes red and watery. “I can’t bear it any longer.”

The snake plant was as happy as ever. It was as if he didn’t know anything about her pain. This was the reason it was impossible to figure out where the nightmares come from. She heard a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes to make them look less watery and red. “Come in.”

“It’s me. Just checking if you are going anywhere,” her mother said walking in and standing at the door.

“No, Mom. I am fine,” Rira said.

“I am going to the market to get some fruits. I’ll be back.”

“OK Mom. Bring me a pineapple. I’m hungry.”

“You know, I think they made a cure for that. It was called food last time I checked.”

Rira smiled. “I will get something to eat, Mom. Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ken was in his underwear in the busiest street of New York. People were staring at him and some of them were even laughing and pointing at him. When he looked down at his white underwear, the ground beneath him changed and he was in a public. People noticed him and his body shifted again to a school. This happened six times all over the New York City. People noticed him naked in his pants and they would laugh. This time he was in a park and it was night time. A guy came up to him and said, "The Park is a dangerous place."

When he stepped aside to walk away, Ken noticed a dead body in the street. There wasn't anybody around to look. He walked closer to the body and the body's face turned into a fish's face. What the hell? He thought to himself. This wasn't normal. In two blinks, the body turned completely into a fish and it began to flap. He stepped his bare foot on the fish. He tried to conjure up his power to find out if the fish contained water but he was getting zero levels.

"Don't you dare do that!" A voice hissed nearby. The voice was evil and malevolent. He looked around and found a figure standing, wearing a cloak. His face was of a fish. A fish turned pure evil. He held a huge sword in his hand and he waved it at him angrily.

"He is one of mine!" His hissed was filled with even more evil.

Ken was scared. He couldn't bring forth the words he was going to speak. "Who are you?"

"I am Fish Lord, the mightiest of the mighty Fish in the world. And I have come to you seeking revenge. Your fath..."

Fish Lord got interrupted by a huge wave of fire coming from behind him.

"What the?" Fish Lord said, backing away. The sea of fire just kept coming onto them. Ken screamed calling his power to defeat this fire but it was too late. He could feel the heat of this fire.

"Waahhhhh!" Suddenly he woke up to a burning sensation. He was surrounded by fire in his own bedroom. The first thing he looked for was water. There was no sign of water nearby anywhere. Fire was burning his bed, his cabinet. The fish tank was smashed but he couldn't see any fish. Black smoke rose and he started coughing. He kept his breathing low and got up to get the hell out of here but he couldn't find a way. He was surrounded with fire. He calmed himself and heard the sirens of the fire brigade. Suddenly his mind flooded with water. The fire engine was filled with it. He just wanted them to take this fire out. He could have done it himself right from where he sat but he was patient. He needed to show patience. He sat on his bed, sweating and coughing. There was no escape. Fire would take him any moment. His water levels were very low and he was seeing black when the first splash of water hit his bedroom. He directed that flow of water on him and his bed. The water kept pouring in his bedroom and he controlled it from there making little streams and sprays of it, taking the fire out completely. It took them about 15 minutes to clear the fire from the whole house. The house was a mess. Everything was black and burned. Ken stepped from his bed on black ash. That must've been his bed post turned to black log. He went downstairs looking at this house which looked horrifying.

His dad leapt to him crying. "My son!"

"Father, I'm fine," Ken replied in a calm voice.

His father kissed his black smoked forehead and all over his face. "I'm glad you are well."

A Police Officer came forward. "Sir I need to take you both to the police station so I can get some details and arrange somewhere for you to stay."

"Come on son. Let's go. Forget about this house now." His father glanced back at the house for a long time. Ken never looked back. A house was a house. His real house was back in Japan near the village and the lake where he spent and trained as a child; where his generations lived. How could father abandon that house and come here? He didn't understand that one bit.

They arrived at the Police Station and his father dealt with everything. In under two hours, they had keys to a little flat. This flat was temporary. They must find another place to live in under two week. He was sure his father would find one for them. New York was big. As much as he hated this city, he really wished they find a new suitable place.

The new flat was in a dirty area. This was dirtier than before. He hated it. The grass was very big and the house was all brick. It wasn't even painted or plastered. When they entered, they felt cold. The walls were screaming for them to go away and leave them in peace. It took an hour to get the lights on. This was hell. He just wanted to scream.

"Father. I know who burnt our house. It was that fat old guy," Ken shouted. He couldn't contain his anger.

"Ssshhhh. You cannot say that for sure."

"I can. I saw the fire in my dream and knew in an instant it was the fat guy," Ken said.

His father looked at him. "You had a dream?"

Ken nodded. "Yes. A really strange one."

"What did you see? Sit," his father commanded.

The word "sit' was the indication that the training mode was on. During this mode, his father was not his father but a teacher. They both sat in a yoga position in front of each other.

"Tell me what you saw. You have never shared a dream with me ever before."

"That's because I never had one. I saw that I'm naked in the city and people are looking at me and I saw a dead body which turned into a fish then…"

"Then what did you see? Tell me," his father spoke anxiously.

"I saw a huge guy with a cloak on. His face was of a fish but nothing like I have ever seen. He was strange and evil and he called himself Fish Lord. He was going on about some kind of revenge but right at that moment we got interrupted by the fire..."

"You saw Fish Lord?" his father asked.

Ken nodded. "Yes. I saw someone who called himself Fish Lord. I have never seen him before ever."

"Yes you have. Indeed you have seen him before but he found us. It is quite remarkable of him." It seemed his father was talking and mumbling to himself

"What are you talking about, father? I don't understand anything."

His father merely looked at him. "Now is the time to tell you everything. It begins from the very moment you dreamt of him."

"What begins?" Ken was really lost now.

His father took a long breath. "Over the course of a week I will tell you every single thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken trains. Ren and Laura. Rira.

Himashu started training Ken when he was five years old. They lived north of the Hokkaido Island near Lake Onuma. It was not very far from the coast itself. Their ancestors came down from further North. Due to harsh weather and water freezing up all the time, they had to travel down South a little bit. Until they settled at Lake Onuma and made it sacred. They practiced their powers and abilities there. This lake was full of gems and diamonds.

Their house was huge, made of wood. It had two storeys, a swimming pool and a diving board. Ken loved to swim since age five. Himashu taught him swimming first and now Ken could swim in the harshest weather. Himashu trained him well in the sea during heavy storms. As he had total control over the waves and water, Ken was safe in Himashu’s hands.

But Himashu had sensed something different in Ken. He discovered another power relating to his existent powers. Himashu had the power to manipulate water and bend it to his own will but Ken had the power to reduce or increase water altogether. He could grow water from nowhere. This was never heard of before, so Himashu made sure he trained him well. Although he would not know where to start training in Ken’s extra powers but he would try.

They would train every day from morning to sunset. Their mother would feed them and made sure they were well kept and fed. For the first two years, Himashu taught his son how to swim and a little bit of how to control water but then things changed.

Some mornings they would wake up to find the lake empty and some days their house would flood with the lake water. Himashu didn’t understand what was happening. He thought he had angered his ancestors or something. But in couple of months everything changed. His world turned upside down when one morning he woke up to find Ken missing.

\----

Laura ducked while Ren’s fist flew over her missing it by an inch. Then Laura punched her stomach and Ren fell backwards but she managed to regain her balance and came back strong hitting Laura all over not giving her a chance to even breathe. Ren kept attacking her and Laura kept blocking her blows except an occasional miss. She was getting breathless but Ren was calm as ever, a bit sweaty though. Finally after ten minutes of breathless sparring, Ren found an opening and she hit Laura’s knee with a fast kick and Laura fell on the soft matt on her back. While falling, she pulled Ren on top of her too. They looked at each other for a moment, Laura breathless and Ren, not a single sign of unsettlement, except the sweat.

“You look amazing,” Laura breathed and Ren smiled.

“Is it my pink hair or my pink hair?” Ren asked rolling over on her back beside Laura.

“You are just obsessed with your pink hair,” Laura said.

“I am not. Anyway, did you find what you were supposed to find?” Ren asked, getting up.

“Yes I did and you are going to love it. The gang have a Sunday morning roast at that bar. The bar doesn’t open till 2pm. There they discuss their plans.”

“That is pretty good. I wanna give it a week. It’s been a couple of days since the murders. I wanna lay low for a bit. Let them panic.”

“They have a lot to panic. Of course what they do is wrong and they are always nervous. I have seen a lot of guns going in that bar too. I think they deal with guns too,” Laura said.

“That’s no problem with me. I’ve got guns but I don’t want to use them. The bullets get traced back and it is a lot of hassle,” Ren said walking to the corner to take a sip of her energy drink.

“But they have guns and what if they decide to go all guns on you?” Laura asked.

Ren took the two swords on a stand. “Then you haven’t seen me properly yet.”

She threw a sword at Laura and then jumped right in the ring attacking her. Laura defended herself. For the next ten minutes, metal clanging on metal was heard. Laura was going out of breath again but she needed it. She needed proper training if she truly wanted to be Ren’s sidekick. Ren decided to go a bit hard on her. Her movements became a blur as she attacked Laura pushing her back. Laura, still defending, could not hold her position and she began to step back while concentrating on her defence. Ren actually had so many chances where she could kick and elbow Laura but she kept on fighting with her sword. Then she elbowed her side at the end throwing her off balance but to Ren’s amazement, Laura didn’t fall but she regained her balance and came back strong cutting Ren’s shoulder. This forced Ren on the back foot. Ren smiled.

“Oh I don’t like that deadly smile at all,” Laura said in breaths.

Ren didn’t answer. She played on the defence for a bit then suddenly she elbowed her again hard this time and kicked her leg too. Laura was not able to take it. She fell and Ren was on top of her pointing her sword at her face. Ren’s shoulder was bleeding but there was no sign of pain on her face.

“You did well today. I wasn’t expecting that,” Ren said.

Laura shifted uncomfortable under her grip. “I did my best.”

Ren let her go. “But still. I need to train you more. It would take ten years to teach you what I know. The Leagues of Assassins trained me for ten years for me to get this speed. And I meant it when I said you did well. I wasn’t cutting you any slack.”

“I don’t expect any slack from you,” Laura said smiling at her. “So what are your plans for the whole week apart from the usual school stuff?”

“We need to go and see the new Aquarium in the town centre. We should go there sometime in the afternoon or something.”

“Uhh,” Laura moaned. “You and your fish. You lot love fish that much.”

“Yes. Well I didn’t use to love it. Rira loves it and she got me to love them too.”

“Why don’t we take Rira too then?” Laura suggested.

“Yes. I’ll ask her. I am already so excited.”

“Shall we go? I need to go home. My dad must be furious. He promised to make Pie for me tonight,” Laura said.

“You deserve it after all this training,” Ren said gathering all her things in her bag. “Well you’re allergic to doors so the window is there for you. I’ll be less weird and use the door. Thanks. And we are meeting up with Chastity tomorrow too.” Ren laughed.

“Roger that,” Laura said heading towards the window.

\-----

“Rira, Miss Rira. Are you listening to me? Can you turn to page 394?” Mr. Queen was literally shouting at Rira but Rira was away with the trees.

“Siiir, Whaat?” That was all she managed to blurt out.

“If you don’t turn to page 394 right now, the werewolves will come and take you,” Queen said and half of the class chuckled. The other half didn’t have any sense of humour. At least not the Queen humour.

Rira turned to page 394 and saw different kinds of animals there. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do here. She was in a completely wrong class. She loved plants not animals. She hated animals. Except fish but fish weren’t animals. They were fish. Suddenly she got an urge to see her fish. She missed them. Another half an hour and the class was finally over.

She walked through the corridors alone. Other students were walking too but she was alone. She preferred to be alone. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was coming from the bathroom and someone was yelling.

“WHY IS THERE A PLASTIC SWORD IN THE TOILET?” She heard that voice but like other students shrugged and walked off.

Soon she turned the corner to go to the English, Felicity stopped her dead. “Rira! Just the girl I was looking for. You’re 18 right? Uh huh. Do you wanna maybe come to an Ouija party tonight? I have a few friends coming over. We are going to try and contact an alien overlord named Gahumba and possibly invite them in this world.”

Felicity was one of many freaks like herself. A freak knows a freak, that’s what they said. Rira thought for a second. She was always bored at home anyway.

“Yeah. I’ll come at your house.”

Felicity grinned. “I’ll see you at 11. Party will start at 12. Be there.”

Ouija party sounded freaky enough. At least less freaky than a plant party. Rira laughed at herself. English class was awaiting her. As usual the English class was busy because of the murders. Rira had no interest in the murders. Everything was fine in her school then who could murder these bullies. Well, one thing was sure. She was glad Tommy got killed because he bullied her a lot last year.  
Rira shrugged her thoughts. It was not healthy to think about this and get depressed. She smiled at nothing. But as soon as she entered the English room, the Peace Lily sitting in the corner welcomed her. She was warm and kind. Rira smiled at her. Now she had a reason to smile. She just hoped the class wasn’t looking at her. 

They were actually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freaks get their party on. Ren and Laura keep the criminals in check.

Ken found himself in an empty cell. He looked around and saw fish and bubbles. He was in water. He was breathing water. There was no air here. Where was he? He was really scared. He breathed in a lot of water and it seemed to give him no problems. He knew how to swim even deep in the ocean at extreme pressures. He swam to the bars of steel and looked around. It was semi dark in the alley outside. He was in a prison somewhere underwater.

The main door at the end of alleyway opened and a big figure stepped in. He wore a big huge cloak and his face was of a fish. An ugly fish. Ken had never seen such a fish before ever. The big human fish stepped in front of his cell.

“Your training will start tomorrow. There are some tests we need to run on you,” the fish hissed.

“Who are you?” Ken asked.

“I am Fish Lord. I am your new master. I will be your trainer for the next two years.”

“No. I want to go back to my father. He must be looking for me,” Ken shouted.

Fish Lord hissed again. Louder this time. “Forget about your father. You are not seeing him again for a while.”

Fish Lord retreated and Ken kept shouting. Then he broke down and cried. His tears mixed and dissolved in the water around him. After crying for a long time, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he was woken up by three walking human fishes. These were not as big as Fish Lord but still they were ugly.

“Let’s go,” they said strictly.

Ken was tired so he obeyed. They took him to a room where a fish with a white coat on was working on some machine. These kind of machines he saw at his doctors. What were they going to do with him? There was a huge mirror in one wall. The rest was machines and water. They tied Ken down on the table in the middle of the room.

“What are you doing to me?” Ken struggled but he was strapped tightly.

“He’s 5 years old. Check. He has physical training. Check. Physical health. Check. Mental health. Check. Everything is OK,” the doctor mumbled to himself.

He took out a needle and injected in his arm a blue kind of a serum. Suddenly Ken felt like he had no life except him. The only word he knew was Fish Lord. When the doctor nodded, the guys opened his straps and Ken hopped down. The door opened right at that moment and Fish Lord stepped in. He was 7 foot tall and smiling.

Ken went down on his knees with his head down and hands tight in front of him. “Fish Lord. My Lord.”

 

\-----

Cory was in his bedroom doing his homework when his phone vibrated. He turned his phone on and he was greeted by a picture of a smiling Rira. The picture was taken from the Halloween Party last night. The Halloween Party which went so wrong. Half of the school believed it was a ghost. Cory looked at Rira and smiled. Even though he was Ren’s best friend but he just couldn’t be able to tell her about Rira. He checked the message he received. It was from Felicity. She told him that the party was on.

Cory had no idea what kind of a party this was but he was going for Rira only. He knew Rira hanged out with Felicity and the freaks but he thought Rira not a freak. She wasn’t a freak. She was unique and lovable. And he had a crush on her. He did occasionally talk to her now and then. They weren’t in the same year so he didn’t get much chance to talk to her. But he kept himself up to date through Ren. Ren was his best friend and the fact that he had kept this relationship a secret meant a lot to him. Especially keeping a secret from Ren was a mission.

Cory was half English and half Japanese. His mother was from Wales and his father from Japan. His mother had moved back to wales when they decided to move to New York. She didn’t like America at all but his father loved it. They had some huge differences but still managed to live with each other for 10 years. It was said that his mother was so beautiful, upon seeing her people would start pouring and reciting poetry. This had tremendous effect on his father. After living with his mother for a long time, his father, Yoshua, started speaking in haiku with her. When he spoke in haiku, his mother used to blush and Cory, aged 8, used to wonder a lot of things. But when the differences grew, his mother left him and this caused a great shock to him. He quit speaking and locked himself in a room for a few days. But when he didn’t come out from the room, Cory had to go in and found him on the chair with his eyes closed. Cory was 13 years old by then.

His father opened his eyes and the only words came out of his mouth was in form of haikus but he would rarely speak. Whenever he spoke, he spoke of the future. It was as if he had foreknowledge of the unseen future and the beauty or destruction within it.

As Cory was only 13, social services had to come in and take his father to a care home. Cory was shifted to some other family where he lived for the rest of the years up until now. He lived with his stepdad and stepmother now and he had a step brother who was a wacky nutcase too who always wore sunglasses and claimed that he saw people’s intentions. He could tell if his intentions are good or bad right at that moment. The strange thing was that people didn’t comment on his sunglasses. They just listen to him and say thanks or the opposite give a you’re-so-weird glance and move on. His name was Sunny and he went to the same school as Cory.

Cory looked at his phone again to check the time. He still had some time to go to the freak party. He decided to finish his homework so he could go to the party without worrying anything. In the next four hours he finished all his homework and grabbed something to eat. Then he put his jeans on and out he went.

It didn’t take too long to reach Felicity’s home. The air was damp and cold. It was around 11 pm and there were hardly any traffic or people out. It began to drizzle soon as he reached Felicity’s home. He pressed the bell and Felicity answered. She was wearing a green dress with a white flower in her hair. Her glasses were on and she looked just like her normal self.

“Come on in,” she said inviting him in. Cory stepped inside and felt the chill. It was always cold in Felicity’s home. Rumours were that her mother was a witch hence Felicity’s interest in witchcraft and magic.

“Make yourself comfortable. There’s some orange juice in the hall. Or apple if you like,” she said and went away. Cory walked in the hall and saw the freak gang. There were seven people in the room including his brother Sunny. What the hell was he doing there? He was supposed to be at home.

“Yo bro. How you be?” He called with his hand up. He was smaller than Cory and had sunglasses on. Sometimes he would tell you about your intentions out of the blue and other times he would just simply chat to you.

“I’m good but what exactly are you doing here? You were supposed to be in bed at home,” Cory said taking him to one side grabbing his elbow.

“I got an invite to this party. That’s why I came. It’s kinda rude to not come if you are invited. You get me?”

“Yes. I get you and behave yourself here. Don’t go on telling others about...your powers.” Cory nodded and Sunny understood. 

“Don’t worry bro. I got this.”

Cory let him go and they both walked in the hall again. Cory glanced at the people and his gaze stopped on Rira. She was wearing blue jeans with a white top holding a drink. She looked beautiful. Cory glanced down before advancing. He was thinking of the things to say.

“Hello Cory,” Rira said smiling at him. “Surprise to see you here.”

“Hi Rira,” he said shyly. “I got an invite from Felicity not long ago.”

“So you left everything and came here?”

“No,” he chuckled nervously. “I had almost finished my homework and had nothing to do. Anyway it’s rude to turn down an invite, right?”

Rira smiled. He loved it. He loved to make her smile. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her ever since she shifted here but he couldn’t gather courage to say it to her.

“Alright everybody. The Ouija party is going to happen in the next five minutes. I have set everything up in the kitchen which is just next door. Get yourself over there,” Felicity announced.

Her house was pretty large. Cory walked in a spacious kitchen with everybody. There was big round table in the middle of the kitchen with a strange looking wooden board placed on it. The table was big enough to have nine people seated around it. Everyone took their seats. Cory made sure he got the seat to Rira. Sunny was on Cory’s left while Rira on the right. Felicity was sitting right in front of Rira across the table.

“OK everybody. My name is Felicity and I am commencing this Ouija session. I will go clockwise speaking everybody’s name then I will give the reason for this session and what we are going to achieve from it.”

It was like a ritual. Felicity looked like a witch doing her thing. She was good looking and had a long face with black hair. She still had her glasses on. A black frame looked good on her.

She started to name them. “Mat, Grant, Luna, Sunny, Cory, Rira, Colin, Fudge, Becky and Chastity. The reason and the thing we are aiming to achieve from this Ouija session is that we are going to contact an Alien Overlord called Gahumba. He is from a place known as Gahum and we are hoping that he might grace us with his presence.”

Cory was a little bit nervous about this as they held hands and the clock struck 12.

 

\-------

 

Ren was looking at her laptop at the live CCTV of the bar she was keeping an eye on. There had been some developments which needed attention right now rather than tomorrow. For example she had seen three men on a van unloading three boxes of something. That wasn’t enough for Ren. Only three boxes in a van. It could be anything. It was around 9 pm. Laura was too busy doing her and Ren’s homework too. She usually does all the homework while Ren does her stuff. Ren didn’t really like school. Ever since her training, she had just one thing in mind. To get rid of all the criminals. She wasn’t a vigilante or some Batgirl. She would kill wherever she needed to. She was trained to kill. Born to kill.

She was just waiting for something. Something so she can go infiltrate that bar right now but she needed some information first. She needed to find out who and how many were in this gang. Only one person could get that information. That freak Chastity. She wasn’t in Ren’s group or anything. She was a slut who would go out with any boy but she was very useful. Ren usually used her to get information on all the bad people (males only) in the area. Chances were very high that they had slept with Chastity. Probably all of them. Who knows? 

Ren didn’t interfere with her personal life. If she slept with random people then it was up to her. As long as she is helpful, Ren was happy.

It was around 1 am, after spending five hours looking at this CCTV she saw the bar closed and soon after the same guys took the remaining boxes out of the same van.

“I knew it,” Ren mumbled. The guys kept taking the boxes out. The van was full with them. And their body language told her that they were sneaking around and hurrying up to transfer the boxes inside. Ren could gamble her money that those boxes contained fire arms. 

She picked up her phone to call Laura. “Laura, I found something. The gang is unloading a van load of boxes and I bet those boxes contain guns.”

“Well I just finished our homework. Do you want me to go and check it out?” Laura asked.

“No way. We don’t even have any idea how many of them are there in the bar and what kind of guns they have. We really don’t want to be entering there just to be greeted by automatics in each hand.”

“Then what do we do?”

“We have to find out more information about the gang. I know we were going to do it tomorrow but we have to call Chastity. You get here while I contact Chas,” Ren said and put the phone down.

She thought for a moment then rang Chastity’s number. Her number went straight to the answer machine. She put the phone down and looked at her cameras. The van was still there. The unloading was done and the gang was in the bar. She wished she knew how many of them were in there. She could take them all out on her own even if they had automatic rifles. She was trained to move like that. The concern was for Laura. She was still learning and no matter how hard she tried she could never reach where Ren was right now. Ren wanted her to reach this level. She was trying her hardest to train her though. The girl had potential but only Ren knew how much hard her training was in the League of Assassins.

She rang Chastity five times and came to a conclusion that her phone was switched off. It was weird. Having her phone off at 1 am at night. Ren waited for Laura. She wanted to take this slow. Any sudden stupid decision could set them back and potentially in danger. She was the one who thought out her plans 100 times before she acted on it. Just like the Halloween plan. It was a thought out plan. Now this situation came up and Ren wanted time to think and plan this. She needed Laura’s input too.

When Laura entered, she was bright red and puffed. “What’s up with you?” Ren asked.

“I ran just in case you needed me quick,” Laura said in between breaths.

“I need you more than anything in my life,” Ren said smiling.

“Business time right now. Tell me about the gang,” Laura said looking at the CCTV.

“I tried calling Chastity and her phone is going on answer machine. I have no idea where she is,” Ren said.

“Well why don’t you find out by that tracking app I told you to install?”

“You are a genius. I forgot all about it,” Ren said suddenly full of spark.

“You and forgetting things. Impossible. Just say that you thought that app a piece of BS,” Laura laughed.

“10 points on pointing out the truth,” Ren said as she opened the app.

“I put a tracker in Chastity’s necklace. It should tell us her location if she is wearing it right now,” Laura said.

“When did you put that in?” Ren asked.

“Not long ago. I wanted to test this app and needed to find a subject. Luckily Chastity is the best subject we have in this world,” Laura said and they both laughed.

They both stared at the laptop as it pinpointed the exact location of Chastity. “Felicity’s house.”

“What is she doing there?”

“Looks like another freak party in the freak house. She is in the freak gang too, remember?” Ren said getting up.

“Where you going?” Laura asked.

“To Felicity’s home. Let’s go. I want to talk to Chastity. And I wanna bust this gang tonight. They spend their nights in the bar these days anyway.”

When they reached Felicity’s home, it was dipped in darkness. Not a single light was on. Ren had brought her bag with her guns and swords inside them just in case they decided to go from right there. Felicity’s house was in between the bar and Ren’s house. 

“Why are the lights off? If they are having a party, the lights should be on,” Laura said.

“Let’s find out,” Ren said stepping on Felicity’s driveway right in front of her door. She touched the door knob to open the door. The knob was frozen in place.

“The door knob is frozen,” Ren said trying to open it. Finally it cracked open and the door was slammed open. Gusts of ice came from the house and Ren’s bare legs froze. She was in her usual shorts. 

“What the hell is happening here?” Laura had to shout over the frozen winds. 

“Only way to find out.” Ren and Laura stepped inside battling the winds. The door closed itself but the winds didn’t. They walked against the winds. There they saw some people which they couldn’t make out because of the blizzard sitting around a table. There was a huge black hole open in the roof directly on top of the table.

There was an ice tornado on the table and its head was in the black hole. It was sending ice winds around the room. Everything had frozen except for the people.


End file.
